borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Crawmerax the Invincible
Please read this before complaining that your weapons are barely doing any damage. Also consider re-evaluating your combat strategy. Sometimes, it might just be the player that's the problem and not the game. 16:55, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Are his attacks limited to physical and corrosive type damage? Under "Attacks and Behaviors" section, item 2: are the "purple globs" considered corrosive attacks? If so, would a hazmat class shield help to reduce damage? --Atelophobic 21:42, June 23, 2010 (UTC) i think they r cuz when i used 1, it took 3 to get through my shield.maybe im just that good lol.Thatxcoolxguy 22:56, July 2, 2010 (UTC) delete speedy or otherwise there would seem to be little if any point in deleting this page. admittedly its current content is puerile at best. however comma the the article is likely to be germane to DCL3 and filled out proper after its release. we may as well let it stand with a caveat that all content (excepting a likeness to lincoln) is speculation regarding a forthcoming dlc release. 17:54, February 18, 2010 (UTC) :and image:LobStoR_name.png was already there. *sigh* ::Speculation is for the talk page. We'll put in what we know for a fact, which isn't much, and speculation will go here. 17:56, February 18, 2010 (UTC) :::you are correct however, i was addressing the request to delete the article outright not the veracity of its content. 18:01, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Demigod mode? I was thinking, as Demigod mode is still avaialble, wouldn't it be possible to simply use it against Crawmerax (not up to the part yet.) As for his/her push attacks, what is the radius/directionality of it and how much space does it force you away?Raven6666 00:41, March 4, 2010 (UTC) crowmerax can send you atleast 30 ft. everyone said the destroyer was to easy, this is gearbox's answer Of course you can use godmode against Crawmerax. I've been soloing him that way myself. He can easily knock you off the cliffs if you're not far enough away from them. There are two push-type attacks, a directional lunge at you and another one where he soars into the air and pushes everything up and away from him. You should either use the glitched spot against the left cliff edge where he can't see you, or stick to the rear where his push won't knock you out of the arena but up against the cliffs instead. When soloing this way, you'll find the other worms more bothersome that Crawmerax himself, because they'll constantly be harassing you and preventing you getting a clear shot at him. As always, the spot on his back will be the hard part, and requires patience to get.WodashGSJ 02:51, March 8, 2010 (UTC) :2 things, what is demigod mode? and, is it available on 360 without hacks? never heard of a godmode in this game, glitch, exploit, secret bonus, hack?Akbaroth 20:14, March 8, 2010 (UTC) : It's done by editing the .ini files on the PC version, and no, I very much doubt you can get it on the 360 normally. The effect is that, while your health and shields go down normally with damage, you never actually die. Basically the only way several of the classes would ever solo Crawmerax, in my opinion.WodashGSJ 22:42, March 8, 2010 (UTC) If you are not the host of an online game..... ... be prepared to get kicked out after your team defeats him, so the host can get all the drops. It's a dick move. I have killed him like 4 times now, and gotten 0 drops. :the moral of this story is . . . dont play with d1c|<$. 03:22, March 16, 2010 (UTC) /Agree. This, and the other bizarre problem I have is , if a Pearlescent drops, and I pick it up, I am immediately kicked, destroying the pearlescent for myself and everyone else. Jeez, if you want the pearl that badly, ASK for it to be duped, instead of ragekicking me. It's happened...Four times now? I've taken to farming Craw solo PURELY so if a Pearl drops, I can KEEP it. When at long last I managed to find a Pearl, it was a Tsunami with 200 odd damage and a 6.9 fire rate. Tsk. Hellstarz 21:59, June 4, 2010 (UTC) cleaning someone please trim the strageties down a bit or theyre _all_ going to a supplement page. 03:22, March 16, 2010 (UTC) I'll try prune a few things soon, #10 to #16 seem like they can be gotten rid of. As for the format, I'll suggest 1 strategy per class solo and maybe the basics for each class when in a team. For general weapons, one more suggestion could be added as well. If we have a separate bit for each solo/team, it may be a bit cluttered. If I didn't make sense during this, what I'm thinking is a bit for each class, detailing what to have/do in solo, and what to have/do as a team. Possibly may need another part for weapons that can be used by all classes too.Raven6666 04:49, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Pearlescent drops? Does this guy ever drops pearlescent loot when killing him solo?I'm on 2,5 playthrough, maxed 4 weapon skills with him, killed him like 25 times already and havent seen a single pearlescent item. :He does indeed as I have gotten about 4 of them off of killing him. Though with going in, killing him then exiting the area, rinse and repeat I've probably killed him more like 50 times. --KOSRebirth 01:12, March 21, 2010 (UTC) : : I've gotten a couple of pearlescent from solo'ing Crawmerax, as well. After about 8 kills, he dropped the Dahl Jackal (an incredibly useless shotgun except when fighting hordes) and around the 25th time, the Tsunami SMG (a low damage one, sadly.) Although the SMG has come in handy to attack his back spot without making him turn around since the bullets ricochet. 18:47, April 9, 2010 (UTC) : : Yeah, Me too. I've gone 18 kills solo and got a lot of great loot, but no pearlescent drops. I've gone so far as to create a mule char and split screen with the mule char at the bottom of the elevator shaft. I've done this enough times to get the mule character to 58 level. The mule char occasionally has to sacrifice her life to get Crawmerax to move into a better position, which is helpful, but once she surfaces, the glitch spot is compromised, and I get attacked by Craw, if I don't kill him before he turns around. Therealstubot 22:03, May 25, 2010 (UTC) : : i just got a pearl drop from him, it was a jackal it sucks big time lol. i was using 2 controllers.the mule actually helped a lot. : (Thatxcoolxguy 22:51, July 2, 2010 (UTC)) Some small bit of speculation and whatnot So, Some rabid speculation here, Wouldent it make sence if Craw was a She, And to add to that, possibly a Queen? Because, Where would the infinate ammount of Craw worms come from? It also says after completeing You Will Die, That this was just a made up tale, The person who gave the quest couldent possibly know the acctual gender... Which brings us to these other theorys A: If craw IS a she and IS A queen, Is she Asexual? Most likely, B: Craw might have been eating the eridian rocks to grow to sutch sizes C: If you look ever so closely above craw's eye, There seems to be a triple lance-symbol, just below the armor, Craw was possibly domesticated or an experiment at some time, Oddly, this tri-lance seems to be only when loading. D: If craw isnt A female, but there is a queen, It would probably make sence that he's the one who breeds with said queen, It would be scary as hell, to fight a queen, I mean, Craw is HUGE ... So what could be bigger? -- 15:28, May 15, 2010 (UTC)Invisible Bikeman What animel is Craw based on? i've thought it was the Crawfish, and i think that males and females are the same size in that, or the males are bigger, not sure. ~Joehanson First Video Clip I can tell that the Aries the guy is using is modded - more than one shot, which is impossible. Are the other three weapons he has equipped (Defiler, Volcano, machine pistol of some kind) in the clip modded or simply good? Thinking of weapons for soloing... -- 03:59, June 3, 2010 (UTC) :Only the Aries is modded (Anarchy prefix), the rest are clean. The machine pistol he has looks like a good/perfect/constructed Double Stalker. For soloing, you could try Aries/Orion, Plague/Defiler, Hellfire/Volcano. --Nagamarky 04:56, June 3, 2010 (UTC) ::I have a good Hellfire (132 dmg), and I found a x3 Orion on my last Armory run. I keep forgetting to keep the Defilers I find, as I'm not that into elemental damage. Is it preferable to have aim assist off when fighting Crawmerax? I have trouble targeting his weak spots. -- 21:50, June 4, 2010 (UTC) ::I think what you're encountering is bullet speed. If craw is moving around, you have to lead the crit spot and fire so the bullet hits the spot when the spot is where the bullet is. For example, even with sniper rifles, I have to squeeze the trigger while the crit spot is away from but moving toward the cross hairs. Craw moves fast enough, and is far enough away that the crit spot has moved by the time the bullet would contact it. Each weapon is a little different too. My twisted barrel'd SMG has about 5 seconds of flight time from the muzzle to craws crit spots. I have to pull the trigger when his limbs aren't even visible in the scope in order to hit them. Try an eridan Lightning, which has an instantaneous "bullet" speed. If you're getting hits with your technique with that weapon, then you're shooting too late for normal weapons. Therealstubot 22:55, June 4, 2010 (UTC) :::Thanks, I'll try that. I hadn't thought about bullet speed, though it's messed me up before. I guess I'm used to games like Halo, where the bullet hits what you're aiming at near-instantly. -- 18:04, June 5, 2010 ::I just signed up on here today, but I've been referencing this site for a long while. I just got into a fairly flawless routine of killing Crawmerax (15 minutes from entry to exit) and was considering posting it as a strategy. I don't know how to mod (and don't want to) and I don't have any pearlescent weapons yet (only got three shields so far) so my equipment isn't unattainable. I primarily use Lilith (who doesn't?) but I've had success with Roland as well. A couple questions though; are you on a console? And which character are you planning on soloing with? Splattercat 02:50, June 14, 2010 (UTC) :: I Know What Crawmwerax Is Crawmerax isn't a crab or lobster.He always looked familiar but I couldn't figure out from where. Well I live in Texas(don't have a accent) and my family was having a crawfish boil at my house and I realized that Crawmerax is a crawfish. I know this is probrably true because Gearbox Software is based in Plano, Texas. His body resembles a crawfish. Also Parched Fathoms was once a lake and crawfish live in fresh water.CrimsonHunter X 17:59, July 13, 2010 (UTC) : I think the "Craw" part of "Crawmerax" should have tipped us off by now. Obvious nomenclature is obvious. --Nagamarky 06:18, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Um, I'm pretty sure Crawmerax is a larva Crab Worm all grown up, being that he looks exactly like the ones in the Lost Cave and Trash Coast, only giant.23:25, September 14, 2010 (UTC) uhmmm.... im pretty sure OP was meaning what animal or in the case of a crawfish bug is crawmerax based on in real life.... not the game...... Kronofang 00:01, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I get that, but Crawdads are not purple nor anywhere near as big as the Larva Crab Worms. Sure, they may be modeld on them, but Craw is modelded on the Crab Worms.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 00:04, September 15, 2010 (UTC) PT1 drops. I'll just go about testing this one. Anyone wanna help? 10:49, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Hey Gnarly, I'll help you kill Craw in PT1. I did (ironically) get a really good Ironclad in PT1 - The other two he dropped in PT2 sucked. Just send me a message sometime. Still up for this? Or did you get Reach? 23:12, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Are the potential drops from Crawmerax the same in PT1 as PT2?Atelophobic 23:54, October 18, 2010 (UTC) moved from article There is a un-useful glitch to "break" the elevator. If you are Roland have another player get in the elevator. You then stand right where the gate would normally close, then have them activate the elevator. If done correctly, Roland should be stuck where the gate would normally be closed. Have that player then walk into the are where the elevator is. Once the you are stuck in the cage like area, have the player traveling to the top kill themselve with a longbow grenade to their feet. Once the injured player is at the top just hold the x button to respawn. Once they have respawned have them call the elevator back down. About 5 seconds before the elevator would normally hit the bottom, place your Scorpio Turret. If done right, the elevator should not be at the bottom. Once the Turret has died the elevator will still be stuck. The player with Roland then crouchs and walks out of the elevator. To get back in the elevator to go up, you simply crouch jump into either corner of the elevator. Once to the top, when you would normally get "squished" by the elevator, you fall through all the way to the bottom. In order to reach the top without falling through, you must exit the game and go back. Blow-through? I know that you can hit the weak spots on his pincers through the joints, so I was wondering, is there a blow-through spot for his back? Or is it spaced just right that you can't do it, and simply waste ammo in trying to find one?Moloko Symboro 09:49, August 24, 2010 (UTC) No, unfortunately, there is no blow-through spot for his back, you must be quick and run and/or use phasewalk if your soloing, for multiplayer, best tactic (imo) for hitting weak spot on his back is for someone of players to be "bait" while others try to shoot him. Approved by 09:54, August 24, 2010 (UTC) well actually.... ive taken out craws back from the side before with my skullmasher... but i dunno if it was just luck or if the game glitched just in that instance... Kronofang 00:03, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Actually, Craws bacl spot has a bigger hit box than most people think. I've gotten it from the glitch spot hundreds of times when he was turned to the side jist enough so it wasn't visible. I was basically amining into thin air right near his back spikes and nailed him.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 00:31, September 15, 2010 (UTC) CFR The claim that Craw is weak against shock has bugged me since I first saw it - I have never noticed that Craw takes increased damage from shock attacks when compared to non-elemental or explosive attacks. Also, I have never once noticed any change in the AI behavior whether I've shot his eye out or not - he behaves precisely the same regardless. So, please, I'd like some confirmation of those two claims. Dotonehundred 23:03, September 26, 2010 (UTC) It's actually seemed to me that shock does less damage to Craw; I never use it any more. I stick to my Ogre, or maybe a Penetrator or Invader (hoping for a Bessie, but only pearl he's dropped for me is an Alacritous Rose). Never saw any effect taking out the eye either. Not exactly confirmation, but my experiences match yours. Tharnhelm 15:13, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Minimum Level for Soloing? So it seems a lot of experienced players are on this wiki, and seeing as I just downloaded all the DLC and got to the big crab himself recently, I wanted to ask a question: do you guys think he's solo-able as Lilith, level 44, first playthrough? Any advice/tips would be greatly appreciated. 23:47, October 4, 2010 (UTC) No! he will still be lvl 63 on pt1 you wont do any damage with legit weapons to even his minions let alone Craw himself at lvl 44. You need to be at lvl61 to have a chance. Veggienater 01:37, October 5, 2010 (UTC) There goes my hope of having pearlescent weapons for the second playthrough. Ah well. Thanks for the advice! 19:48, October 5, 2010 (UTC) You can solo him as a low level as long as you use the glitch spot and a gun that ricochets bullets - just have plenty of time available and some good ammo regen. PombeGeek 15:19, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Good way to turn him around Does anyone know a good/safe way to get him to turn around as Roland? I am having a really hard time getting the critical spot on his back. If you are in the glitch spot on the far left then when your turret is dropable pop up out of the glitch and drop it then run for the single pilar and get to the opposite side of it from craw and go around it to get a shot on his back. The turret should distact him long enough to get there. Just watch out for his minions and try to stay on the opposite side of the pillar and Craw shouldnt be able to attack you.Veggienater 18:50, October 23, 2010 (UTC) No good. He just fires an acid barrage immediately and kills me. Then my turret dissapears and if i can revive myself, its too late to go for his back Well to tell you the truth i usually split screen farm craw so you could do that. go up with one character first, get to the glitch spot then send up the other character after taking out all the front spots and eye. when craw goes for the other character you will have a chance at his back. you will have to be quick and you may need to do this several times.Veggienater 03:23, October 24, 2010 (UTC) That's the approach I use, and it works pretty well most times; I've never had much success with my soldier solo. I add Lilith and Phasewalk her to the back, and start shooting the back spot. If he's sorta in the middle, with minions nearby, you can sometimes keep him turning back and forth without attacking either character; you gotta be quick with the controllers, and minions will usually get you, but all you need is a few good shots. Good way to level up a new character or top off weapons proficiencies, too. Tharnhelm 15:00, October 26, 2010 (UTC) I don't know about turning him around but if you aim a leviathan just right you can damage his back without turning him round, this only really works for brick and roland as rocket ammo regen is very neccisary. ' 03:40, November 16, 2010 (UTC)' I just tried this and it did almost no damage. Does it matter if the leviathan is elemental? It may have just been been my low (9) skill level, but it was doing around 50 damage. 06:23, November 21, 2010 (UTC) :It's been said that Corrosive and Incendiary do much less damage to him than Explosive, Shock or even normal bullets. I can at least vouch for Incendiary being weak, and Explosive and normal damage on weak spots being decent. :And to answer the OP's question: I don't even try anymore to get Craw to turn around (I know ways to do it after you've worn him down from the glitch spot; they're all too risky). Instead, I just use either a helix or very accurate rocket launcher. I aim for the spikes on his back, time my shots right and let the explosion do the work. You'll find lots of videos of players doing this on YouTube. All it takes is practice, patience and good timing. Also, you don't even need to regenerate ammo for the launcher if you do it right.--Mensahero 13:16, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Pearlescent weapons stuff. Is this farming crawmerax faster than farming general knoxx's place, in terms of getting a pearlescent weapon? 16:19, October 31, 2010 (UTC) sometimes.--Veggienater 03:23, October 24, 2010 (UTC) i have only found one pearl in the Armory. i have found 7 off Craw. while you may get more of them fromm Craw (or not,depends ) the ones you get from the Armory will probably be better overall quality. thats just me though.Veggienater 03:51, October 24, 2010 (UTC) On a related note, about how many tries did it take to get the first one for each? 16:19, October 31, 2010 (UTC) If I said that it took 10 times for me to get my first pearlescent, will you try 11 times and start complaining if you didn't get any? Pearlescent drops are rare and random, and nobody knows for sure which is better - it's time you accepted that and just chose a favorite farming location to farm them yourself. 07:04, October 24, 2010 (UTC) I have. I just wanted to make sure it was the best one possible. 16:19, October 31, 2010 (UTC) There is no best, and you're still not signing your posts. 16:29, October 24, 2010 (UTC) You really are naggy. Also I said best POSSIBLE. 01:10, October 28, 2010 (UTC) P.S. is that better? There isn't even a best possible. Craw is easier to farm but the Armory has more weapons per run. Do whatever you want. I did not even find my first pearlescent from either of the two. What is your perceived difference between 'best' and 'best possible' that you wish to emphasis/ze to me? EDIT: Me? Naggy? No, you have an extra 'g' in there, and I'm not the one blatantly refusing to sign off like almost everyone else does, you are. 16:25, October 31, 2010 (UTC) I would say it's about the same drop rate (in terms of # of items per time unit) because even craw you have to waste some time picking up items and selling them because if you leave too much on the floor, drops are gonna start disappearing. And accident rates are much higher than armory runs =D. But I totally agree with Nag on this one, it's all about preference. I personally prefer armory because all of my equips right now were from the armory so to me it's a better place, but each to it's own. P.S. what's with all the "wheredoigetapearliwantonesobaddammit" attitude? To be honest, most of them are just collectibles that will probably never be used... Riceygringo 04:24, January 15, 2011 (UTC) levels I keep fighting Crawmerax and he's only level 72, maggots are 68, and armored are 70. This disputes the level increases stated on the page. Crawmerax started at 4 levels above me in the beginning but now he's only 3 again. I have pictures of my level 69 siren fighting a level 72 Crawmerax and a level 70 Armored Craw Worm. YSoSrsCat 13:39, November 7, 2010 (UTC) : So Craw stays +4 but caps at 72? 13:49, November 7, 2010 (UTC) From what I can tell, yes. He was level 65 when my update first took effect (+4) and he is now capped at 72. All of the information about the levels is correct until a certain point. The Armored Worms were +3 above me until they reached 70. The Maggots currently are capped at 69 and likewise the Green Craw Worms. : ty for info. Please check new Level Scaling section on main article for accuracy and edit where necessary. 14:53, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Minimum Level? I've been dying to solo him and see how I do, but I'm only a Level 47. But I was wondering, does he still spawn as level 61, or would he be level 51, 4 levels above my char? I would check for myself but it would be simpler if someone knew, plus I'd rather save myself the trip and go the other way to loot the Armory for better guns 04:16, November 24, 2010 (UTC) : Crawmerax has a minimum level of 61, regardless of play through and your character level. So don't waste your time at 47. First time I was able to even consistently damage him with my Siren was about level 59, I think. Though that is just from my experience.--Bloody Nine 14:24, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Afraid to spawn? After killing craw about 10 times in a row, the 11th time i went up to his lair he wasnt there. I assumed it was lag or my connection was cut but his minions started spawning and i just sat there killing them thinking lolwut? Can anyone tell me why he didnt spawn?....lol It's a bug. Just re-enter the map and it should resolve itself. 02:52, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Solo farming Crawmerax for pearlescent questions Hi all, first post/question/thing on this wiki so hello :) I've been farming Crawmerax for sometime now, i've got all the DLC's and the latest patch (PC game) so i'm up to level 69. Cmax is level 72 and has dropped items ranging from level 55 to 68. I just wanted to see if anyone could clarify - 1. Does playthrough make a difference to drop chances? From my experience the same level/rarity etc drops on 1 & 2, is this correct? Obviously pt1 is much easier! 2. I'm a Siren with a Catalyst mod that has +2 Team Find Rare Items. Does this actually make a difference on solo? If so, can I equip it just before I kill or do I have to enter the lair with it equipped? 3. I know pearlescent drops aren't common and loot is random, but I must have killed it about 50 times now, is it likely any will drop? 4. Slightly off topic, would you recommened getting It's Like Christmas or Super Marcus Sweep and farming the armoury instead? If so, how many of the crimson lance chests won't be capped at 48? Thanks in advance! --Bloody Nine 14:24, December 28, 2010 (UTC) : 1 and 2. No concrete evidence; 3. 50 is a very small number, and by very small I mean I stopped counting after 700 (and I stopped playing two months ago) and I'm not even remotely considered a Craw farmer at all; 4. The post-PT2 chests scale with player level, up to (67? to) 68 for a character level of 69; 16:48, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the reply, Nagamarky. For 1 and 2 I haven't noticed a difference, but then again it seems 50 is such a small number by comparison there is little likelyhood that I would! 700, jeez!! As for 4, I did a quick run of Super Marcus Sweep and it seems that: * Ground floor - all chests are scaled * Second level with containers - all chests are scaled * In the alcoves with the lift - all chests capped at 48 EXCEPT alcoves with 2 CL chests, then one CL chest will be scaled * Top level - all chests capped at 48 I'm only looking for pearlescents for completionist/nerdy reasons so the level isn't an issue for me, but if it is, for anyone else wondering, that means there are around 8-10 CL chests in the armoury that will scale. Cheers, B-9 --Bloody Nine 13:02, December 29, 2010 (UTC) All chests in the Armory scale for me. Check your mission progress. 05:02, January 15, 2011 (UTC) crawmerax can you fight crawmerax without finishing the secret armory dlc with no glitches afterwards? Not without hacking. The only way to go to Crawmeraxes lair is by accepting the mission "You. Will. Die.", which doesn't become availble until you turn in the final mission for the story. Level Scaling This whole section seems wrong. In my experience, Craw only goes up to 72, greens go to 69, Purple armors go to 70, and Moggots go to 71 and Craw only scales 3 levels above you. Do they level up with more players? I dont play online much so I wouldnt know. -- 03:44, April 4, 2011 (UTC) as far as i know, the levels don't change online with a group. 04:34, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Why doesn't this article cover the "Glitch Spot" strategy? As per the title. Just head on over to YouTube and you'll find lots of videos showing off said strategy. As someone who's finally gotten used to it this afternoon (after days of bitter practice), I'm surprised it's not here though it's a reliable way to beat Craw. I've even seen a couple variations of it as well: :1. Using a rocket launcher to hit the spines on his back at precise moments, creating an explosion that reaches his back weak spot. :2. Aiming straight up with Leviathan to rain arced fire onto weak spot. :3. Leave the glitch spot for a moment and dash back, shooting Craw during the small window his back is exposed as he tries to engage you. :4. The risky run to the right from the elevator to get Craw to circle around the rocks, giving you a window to shoot his back (not very reliable). I also did some experiments to try to discover other methods of bouncing shots from his back spines onto his weak spot, such as: :1. Using Carnages instead of launchers. (FAILED- Carnages are too inaccurate, and any explosion is too small.) :2. Using Explosive weapons: Ogre, SMG, sniper rifle, revolver. (FAILED- explosion is too small.) :3. Using a Volcano instead of a launcher. (FAILED- Volcano's explosion is too small.) :4. Using an Orion to hopefully ricochet shock shots onto his back. (FAILED.) --Mensahero 13:03, August 28, 2011 (UTC) :Additional methods: ::5. Jackal can do the same thing as the Leviathan. ::6. Co-op: 1 player goes up the elevator alone to face Craw alone using the Glitch spot. Once Craw's only weak spot is the back, the other player comes up the elevator and gets Craw between him and the 1st player. One of them shoots Craw in the back. :--Mensahero 15:21, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Using a orion to ricochet shock shots on back will work if crawmerax is at the right position, i've killed him with my my orion like 30 times Joel v G95 13:21, August 28, 2011 (UTC) :I can't find any videos of that on YouTube. You have got to show us how to do that. :-) --Mensahero 15:21, August 28, 2011 (UTC) : Because the wiki is a place where people come for facts, writing pages and pages of information on a strategy based on a glitch exploit (like the old tactics page) defeats the purpose of a wiki. A mention in the glitches section is good enough, we can leave the rest up to the player's imaginations. Besides, a 4 people room will increase the chance of good drops AND speed up the process by a significant amount. See my tactics page for more info. -- 15:29, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Ricey's correct. He redid the tactics page for Craw because it didn't actually contain tactics. It was all just directions on how to exploit X glitch, vomited into something containing a wiki article. A mention of any possible glitches is enough. 11:11, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Crawmerax's Elemental Weaknesses The article says that Craw is vulnerable to shock, implying that all others are weak against him. Untrue! Please check out this YouTube video I found: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zndMynRiUxI. I decided to try it out myself, wondering if it was a fluke from the Volcano's special ability. First, I confirm that between a Volcano and Orion with similar damage ratings and no particular elemental bonuses on the player's Class Mod's or Skills' part, a Volcano's incendiary shots will indeed do much greater damage on Craw's weak spots than an Orion's shock shots. Second, I decided to try it using my incendiary and shock Equalizers. My fire Equalizer does about 100 more damage than my electric one (both are x3 elemental, 2-shot guns), but my incendiary does a max of 4,300+ damage while the shock revolver does not even do half. This discrepancy is too great to be from the difference in base damage between my incendiary revolver and shock revolver. Unfortunately, I forgot to try my Defiler on Craw. However, I observed that using an incendiary rocket launcher during the glitch spot strategy will only inflict 100+ damage per hit as compared to the higher damage of an explosive/non-elemental rocket. Thus, 3rd, I tried a corrosive (helix) rocket launcher and the most damage I did was around 80+. I admit I've yet to try a shock rocket launcher. It would thus seem that incendiary bullets (bullet-type projectiles) do large amounts of damage to Craw while elemental rockets (rocket-type projectiles) do little. Very curious, very strange. I'll try to test my Defiler and a shock rocket launcher on Craw sometime this week when I have time. --Mensahero 15:19, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Personally, I have not seen much improvement from any type of Element weapon when attacking Craw. The reason Rocket launchers do not do as much damage is that they do not get critical hit damage from a launcher. 22:43, September 13, 2011 (UTC) :I'm not sure what to make of it. It would seem that applying incendiary bullets to Craw's weak spots is comparable to hitting him with non-elemental bullets while shock (and possibly corrosive) bullets do much less. :As for rocket launchers, the non-elemental rocket launchers I've been using on Craw have 1300+ base damage (x3 for helix) and inflict at least 700+ damage. However, using an elemental rocket launcher does much less (incendiary 100+, corrosive 80+; I'll see if I can test shock when I get home tonight). It's too much of a discrepancy for it to just be the launchers' innate lack of critical hit damage. :--Mensahero 06:36, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Crawmerax at starting location ?!?! Guys i found something interesting about (probbaly) Crawmerax Check this video and you can see a monster at 0:24 ! But at this starting location he can't be just there! I wonder if someone can tell me what is this and what is it doing there! link to the video : http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VSqr3LfoQ10 EDIT : Right now i can't confirm that "Secret Monster" because im on other computer without borderlands. lvl 45 crawmerax 69? ok probably been posted on here put the wikia says that crawmerax scales 4 lvls above the host. well i dont know if my game is screwed up but hes a 69 im only a 45 :( he's impossible i gliched him by running to the left and hiding in the crack and it takes all the ammo my chick can carry just to blow 1 arm off 03:40, July 26, 2012 (UTC) : There are certain missions that if completed will cause a scaling event. You most likely completed one of these missions while playing online and now your game has scaled, causing this to happen. My guess is " Super Marcus Sweep ". 05:07, July 26, 2012 (UTC)